1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for use in fire-fighting operations as well as a penetration device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known from the document EP 1 369 145 A1 is a device for fire fighting comprising a penetration device disposed on a telescopable cantilever arm of an emergency vehicle. This has a linearly adjustable penetration tool for piercing through a cell structure and introducing a fire-retardant medium into an interior space of the cell structure through the tubular penetration tool which is connected in line to a fire-retardant medium tank. The linear drive of the penetration tool is effected by means of a pre-tensioned spring arrangement to achieve a high impact velocity of the penetration tool on the cell structure in order to reliably achieve piercing. A measure which facilitates the process in the known device is the application of a defined contact force of the penetration device on the cell structure in order to achieve a pre-stress before the penetration process. A pressure cylinder which can be acted upon with a pressure medium instead of the spring drive as a linear drive for the penetration tool can also be deduced from this document.
Known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,664 A is a fire-extinguishing device comprising an apparatus carrier disposed on a telescopable cantilever arm which is equipped with a penetration device and a spray unit for dispensing a fire-retardant medium. The mounting of the penetration device and the spray unit on the apparatus carrier makes it possible to achieve an independent relative adjustment between the penetration device with the penetration tool and the spray unit by means of drives so that the equipment required for the application in each case can be brought into optimal position and without any disturbing influence from the other equipment but also to avoid damage to the equipment not required. To this end, the device has a first motor for adjusting the spray unit from a first position into its second position and a control and monitoring device which prevents any mutual influence of the movement of both devices.
Known from the further document U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,613 A is a fire-extinguishing device on a boom system of a fire-fighting vehicle which consists of a penetrating device carrying a fire-extinguishing medium. The penetration device is disposed in a rolled beam which is pivotally mounted in an end region of the boom arm and which mounts linearly adjustably a tubular penetration tool. The penetration tool is supplied with the fire-extinguishing medium and its end region is designed for piercing a wall and also forms a nozzle head. The arrangement of the penetration tool inside the cross bar mounted on the articulated arm and pivotably by means of a pivoting drive allows a direction of action of the penetration tool to be optimally aligned with regard to the geometrical conditions of a wall to be penetrated and also with regard to optimising the angular position between the boom arm and the line of action of the penetration tool to reduce the reaction forces on the boom arm during the penetration process.